


ART for The Dragon's Soldier

by kjanddean



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Afghanistan, Army Doctor John, Digital Painting, Dragon Sherlock, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7162832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjanddean/pseuds/kjanddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dragonlock & army doctor Jawn over Afghanistan ( for more background story - see  amazing fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART for The Dragon's Soldier

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Dragon's Soldier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/877869) by [twistedthicket1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedthicket1/pseuds/twistedthicket1). 



> [on tumblr](http://a-kinkajou.tumblr.com/post/145735813828/inspired-by-the-dragons-soldier-by)

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kinkajou/35815738/139030/139030_original.jpg)  



End file.
